fanowskie_gryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Crazy Figths
Crazy Fights-Gra typu walki na arenie.Jest tu kilk trybów są eż postacie które mają 3 typy ataku:podstawowe(kick i punch),na odległość i specjalne.Maksymalnie na arenie może być 6 postaci.Ustawienia gry(zarówno w story jak i multi) są dostępne tak:1vs1,2vs2,3vs3,4vs2,5vs1,2vs3,2vs1,3vs1,4vs1,2vs2vs2,4vs1vs1,3vs2vs1 i każdy na każdego.Gra przypomina RPG chodzimy po wybranej mapie i tłuczemy wrogów.Czasami są tu też animacje jak w serialu animowanym.W menu są napisy Tryby Story Tu walczymy z wrogami na poszczególnych poziomach według chronologi gry.Czasami można tu grać z przyjacielem.Czasami jest też kilka fal wrogów Multi Możemy grać online(jeśli łapie nam internet)gdzie można grać z nieznajomymi nam ludźmi,można też stworzyć prywatną grę i grać z przyjaciółmi których znajdzeimy po nicku. Your Game Gramy na jedym komputerze(lecz sterowanie jest kłopotliwe) w od 1 do 6 osób.Możemy też dostosować wrogów lizbę fal na nawet NPC który nam pomaga(pozwal to jednak grać tylko w 5). Postaci każda postać ma 400 zdrowia Postać-Opis(czym rzuca,moc specjalna) Grywalne wszystkie postacie do dzieci tylko niektórzy mają wąsy a niektórzy mają już zawód Jasper-Chłopiec uwielbiający wybuchy,jest pierwszą postacią w grze,niema wad ale niema też specjalnych atutów.(Dynamity,Mega pięść) Candy-Pozornie słodka dizewczynka leczp o użyciu mocy wścieka sie i samam sobą steruje,wścieka się z powodu swojego chłopaka którego porwanoi.(Ocydne Cuksy,Tornado Wściekłości) Hans-Uwielbiający rozłupywać kamienię mięśniak który myśli że jest bardzo odważny choć jego zdrowie spada bardziej niż u innych.(Kilofy,Uderzenie mega młotem w ziemie) Firey-Szalony Piłkarz uwielbiający adrenaline ciagle sie pali więc ogień z niektórych map doda mu enerii jednak gdy na mapie jest woda traci co 5 sekund traci punkt życia.(Kule ognia,Ognisty Oddech) Computrox-Robot stworzony przez złego do zgładzenia innych,lecz przeszedł na dobrą stronę,gdy go uderzy piorun odbiera mu dużo zdrowia.(Kule energii,Promień Energii) Wirgi-Uwielbiająca walkę dziewczyna,która jest wikingiem gdy jest gorąco jest wolniejsza i ma mniej siły przez metalowe ubranie.(Topory,Mega Topór) Bat-Guy-Pół Człowiek-Pół Nietoperz który potraif wysoko skakać ale nie latać gdy na mapie jest jasno powoli traci zdrowie.(Nietoperze,Wyssanie Obrażeń) Neuro-Chudy chłopiec kochający naukę,piorun wzmacnia mu ataki jednak ma łatwiejsze traceneni zdrowia i mało siły.(Elektrycznymi kulami,Mega Piorun) Dwayney-Wredna nauczycielka niecierpi gdy ktoś gada,ma małe statystyki ale za to gdy ktoś blisko podejdzie zostaj odrzucany,pewnei przez jej wygląd.(Książki,Mega krzyk) Od Aktualizacji-The New Fight Clarence-Cyrkowiec który jest cwany,zadaje się mu mniej obrażeń bo broni się krzesłem,ma mniejszy zasięg ataków odległościowych bo atakuje biczem.(Bicz,Mega Atak krzesłem) Louis-Bardzo wyrosnięty bobas który ma małe statystyki ale potrafi ogłuszać.(Grzechotki,Wielki grzechotko-młot) Shroomey-Dziewczyna z nieznanych nikomu powodów przebiera się za grzyba,ma małą obrone lecz w bezpośrednich kontaktach tróje.(Grzyby,Mega Trująca bomba) Froggy-Fanka Żab potrafi wysoko skakać i doładowuje ją deszcz gdy na planszy niema wody bądź deszczu, rani ją to.(Żaby,Mega spryskiwacz) Elvis-Gwiazda telewizji,chłopiec ten niecierpi się brudzić więc gdy na plnszy jest błoto i w nie wpadnie będzie się ranić,tak jak deszcz gdy na niego pada to go rani,ma dużą obrone ponieważ przez jego sławe wszyscy boją się sądu.(Gwiazdy,Przywoływanie ohroniarzy i walka razem z nimi przez 7 sekund) Alien-Kosmita który przybył na wyspe w łazience(nie w pokoju),gdy na planszy jest mocne słońce co chwile będzie go ranić,potrafi lewitować.(Promienie,Mega promień ze statku UFO) Będzie więcej postaci Wrogowie Zwykli wrogowie: *Złodzieje *Żołnierze *Generał *Roboty Złego(Computrox jest ich prototpem) *Ninje *Mistrzowie Ninjitsu *Drwale *Gigantyczne Goryle Zły-Główny antagonista gry nieźle się teleportuje jest bardzo trudny(Kule Mroku,Ręce Mroku) Hydrus-Zły wróg który zahipnotyzował wrogów którzy byli pod władzą Złego,strzela z oczu laserami które zamieniają w kamień.(Lasery zamieniające w kamień,Mega promień zamieniający w kamień) Bedzie Więcej Postaci Pola Bitew *Arena Zwykła *Koloseum *Morze *Staw *Bagna *Wulkan *Wzgórza *Śnieżna Arena *Lodowy Pałac *Las *Mroczny Las *Grzybowe Pole *Pustynia *Jaskinia *Las Zimą *Wielka Bitwa *Jaskinia Hydrusa(Zamiast Wielka Bitwa w 2 histoii trybu story) Historia Przed Aktualizacją-The New Fight Tajemnicza postać o nadprzyrodzonych mocach postanawia stworzyć mroczną wyspe i posłać swoje mroczne ręce by ściągnąć.Gdy już wszystkie postacie dotarły na wyspe odezwał się właśnie jeo głos który mówił ,,Walczcie lub gińcie`` w tym momencie wyszło kilka wrogów.Postacie początkowo sobie nieradzili jednak odkryli w sobie specjalne moce i bez trudu ich pokonali.Podkoniec przygody(po skończeniu story przed aktualizacją The New Fights) on był koło swojego pałacu z którego uciekł gdy atakowały go postacie.Gdy był na zewnątrz postaciewywaliły ściane od środka.Ta też przewaliła się na złego a ten powiedział ,,Pomoże mi ktoś?``. Po The New Fights Postacie uciekły z wyspy.Od tego czau minął miesiąc lecz na wyspie obudził się nowy złoczyńca Hydrus ściągnał on tam spowrotem postacie i użył sługusów Złego do ataków.Pod koniec trybu story po tej aktualizacji widzimy jak postać którą graliśmy trzyma kryształ którym atakuje Hydrusa a ten zaczyna miotać laserami aż wkońcu wybucha. Aktualnośći 11.14.2014 Wyjście Gry i choć została dodana ostateczna bitwa zapowiedzeni kolejnych aktualizacji 11.17.2014-The New Fights Dodanie nowych postaci,map i nowej fabuły. 12.15.2014-End of New Fights Zakończenie nowej fabuły i zapowiedzenie kolejnych historii trybu story. Postacie Przed The New Fights Jasper Figths.png|Jasper Candy.png|Candy Hans.png|Hans Firey.png|Firey Computox.png|Computrox Wirgi.png|Wirgi Bat-Guy.png|Bat-Guy Neuro.png|Neuro Dwayney.png|Dwayney Zły.png|Zły Wprowadzone w The New Fights Clarence.png|Clarence Louis.png|Louis Shroomey.png|Shroomey Froggy.png|Froggy Elvis.png|Elvis Alien.png|Alien HydrusNew.png|Hydrus Galeria Nieoicjalnych screenów Wkrótce.png Ciekawostki *Autor wymyślił grę rok temu lecz teraz odkrył te wiki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:GrzywaPL